Scream Your Head Off
by MockingClove
Summary: The first trial of Hell Week has just started, and once Chanel #3 & #5 leave the new pledges buried in drama up to their heads, all chaos breaks loose. Oneshot.


_"The first trial of Hell Week has just started, and once Chanel #3 & #5 leave the new pledges buried in drama up to their heads, all chaos breaks loose."_

 ** _~ Scream Your Head Off ~_**

* * *

"The Sexy Gopher Whore Head challenge is one of Kappa house's oldest hazing traditions," says Chanel #2, her hands pushed against her hips. "You girls are going to stay here for the night getting to know each other and trying to keep the ants from crawling up your noses while the Chanels and I go get banana daiquiris at the White Stallion.."

She stares down at the large patch of grass in front of her with five girls buried up to their heads: Zayday, Hester, Sam, Jennifer and Tiffany. They all look at her intrigued by the explanation while Zayday's face reads horror.

"Goodnight ladies," whistles Chanel #5, walking to the right with Chanel #3 tilting her shovel over her shoulder who smirks at the girls. They both vanish through a small pathway behind the tall hedges to the side of the house never to be seen again. The buried girls stay silent, looking all around in the darkness of the night while crickets chirp in the cool air.

"Guys, I can't move at all," says Sam, her brown rounded hat still intact on her head.

"I think that's the point!" Hester squeals sarcastically, happy that she is finally free of her neckbrace.

"I don't mean to be a contrarian, but I'm enjoying this," exclaims Jennifer.

Tiffany finally speaks up about her favorite singer which immediately makes all the other girls hush. "Guys, what do you think Taylor Swift is doing right now?"

* * *

Minutes go by and the girls stay silent from their tiredness, their eyelids starting to droop. The sky doesn't get even a shade brighter, just darker while the pale white moon hangs in the black space.

"What time is it?" asks Sam. "It's gotta be like four in the morning." A tiny creak of something mechanical slightly interrupts her final words, filling the air before stopping a second later.

"Did y'all hear that?" asks Zayday quickly, clearly in a fluster by the events surrounding her. The only replies are the sounds of crickets chirping in the bushes and Tiffany's voice.

"Can you speak up?" asks Tiffany.

"I said did y'all hear that!" Zayday shouts. None of them reply, distracted by the bugs surrounding them on the grass that they're chins height with. Suddenly, off behind the bushes, a red hand looms and twists a tiny crank on a machine of some sort. A loud creak echoes in the darkness, and this time all the girls hear it, except for one: Tiffany. The poor deaf girl with her curled blonde hair.

"Is that killer noises or am I hallucinating?" Zayday asks.

"Chanel, is that you!?" Hester calls out.

"I'm going to ask one my time, can you speak up?!" screams Tiffany.

Suddenly, the creaking starts up again in a rapid pace, this time seemingly to not stop at all. The girls panic as the sound gets louder, tapping away like the sound of a juice blender.

"Is that a lawn mower?" Zayday asks, her voice as high as helium.

"What's happening?!" Hester squeals, followed by Zayday's screams.

"Help! Help me! Please!" she roars, desperately trying to escape from whatever the noise is coming from.

"Are you screaming..." asks Tiffany as Zayday interrupts her with her cries, "...or are you singing?"

"Help!"

Appearing through the bushes on a crimson lawn mower comes Red Devil, the blood-red devil school mascot of Wallace University with black pointed horns. The masked figure zooms across the grass followed by a loud scream from Jennifer.

"Are you singing Taylor Swift?" Tiffany asks which puts the idea in her head. Immediately, she starts singing some of her most loved lyrics.

"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play..."

All of the girls begin to scream as loud as they can as the Red Devil figure swerves straight to the right and towards the group of them all spaced out. Tiffany gently closes her eyelids and continues to sing her song out, totally oblivious to everything surrounding her including the lawn mower.

"And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate..."

Red Devil shoots straight towards her with the lights in front of the lawn mower flashing to life, shining a pathway of light rays straight towards her.

"Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake-" she continues, bursting her eyelids open. She stares at the lawn mower heading straight towards her with spinning blades chopping at the air in front of her face.

"Holy crap!" she shouts, followed by a loud, continuous scream.

The Red Devil mascot drives straight across her head, thick blood spraying out from either side of the mower like confetti, leaving nothing but a headless stump buried in the ground.

All of the four remaining girls open their mouths as wide as they can, not even shouting for help. Just screaming. Screaming their heads off. The Red Devil figure and their lawn mower drive back through the gap in the bushes and into the darkness, never to be seen again as the girls continue to shriek until their tongues run dry.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello everybody! Welcome to my first Scream Queens story, and the very first story published in the Scream Queens category! How exciting! :)

I hope you liked this oneshot, and whether you did or didn't, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! It's basically a written version of Tiffany's death in the show scheduled to premiere on September 22nd... How do I know how her death takes place? Well because of the leaked footage over the past few weeks, of course!

Anyway, hopefully you'll read some of my other stuff if you have time!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


End file.
